Too Simple to Hope
by BlackCherryLatte
Summary: Austria's relationship with Hungary is already strained, but he keeps hoping. He vaguely knows the truth... he just hopes that he won't be too late to realize it. AustriaHungary/PrussiaHungary


**Finally after nearly FOREVER I finally finish itttt~ So happy…**

******Vaguely considering a sequel for this depending on how many people want one or review…**

**********My first straight fanfic~ *cries* I never thought I'd live to see the day... hmmmm although I am tempted to make the sequel GermanyAustria... I'm probably gonna get flamed for that *gulps***

**Kinda in the mood… might finish a few more fanfics that I've been meaning to finished… AX is almost here, so that's probably why I'm so hyped up and excited.**

**M'kay~ so this fanfic is sorta inspired/ prompted by my favorite cosplay group (again)~ VandettACosplay… if you find them on DA and look at some of their awesome FryingPangle cosplay photos… you'll know where I'm coming from xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…. I own nothing *****sob*****.**

**Too Simple to Hope**

The silk curtains lining the window billowed softly as the wind sweep through quietly. Cold… It was cold. Roderich dropped his fingers from the piano, staring at the pale white keys. The melodic echo of music had long faded from the room and he was left feeling empty. He looked up briefly and spotted Elizaveta watching him from the open doorway.

"Oh… Elizaveta. I didn't notice you standing there." It took a moment for Roderich to compose himself, covering up his surprise with a cough. "Did you need something?"

He winced when he couldn't read her expression before she smiled and shook her head. "No, sorry for disturbing. I should get back to work." Her green eyes flashed and he almost stopped her as she gave another smile and left.

The urge to follow and stop her almost pushed him off the edge, but he could only stand there silently and watch as she slowly drifted away. The long awaited tears almost came, but he stopped. It was only fair, he scolded himself. She deserved better anyway.

But… even so, he couldn't understand what went wrong. No matter how many times he recollected the memories, he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been kind to her. He had loved her; she had promised him that she would always be with him.

Empty promises… that was all that held him together all those years. Through his insecurities, letting him finally give his fragile heart to someone else to keep. And now… they were all shattered to bits and pieces.

Roderich sighed and closed the lid of the piano. Rising, he gathered the neatly stacked sheets of music from the piano into his arms and made his way out of the music room.

She'd been so distant for the past few days now that it was making him uneasy. Perhaps he just missed the way… it felt to be wanted... to be loved and to be held. His heart ached.

Ignoring the self-pity he had selfishly built inside his chest, he decided to return to his bedroom, planning to take a nap before dinner. The stress was tiring him out, and he couldn't help but try to escape from reality for a while before he had to get up again and face his nightmares.

He sat on the bed and removed his glasses. He was setting them on his small bedside table when he paused, noticing a small and white folded piece of paper. Curiously, he picked it up gingerly and slowly folded it open.

The note was simple, yet it was a sweet and loving gesture that made Roderich's lips turn up just the slightest bit in a rare smile and his heart thump wildly in his chest. He immediately recognized it as Elizaveta's handwriting. All the tension and stress seemed to suddenly lift from his chest in relief. In small letters written neatly and elegantly, the flowing script held only two words:

_I'm Sorry._

It was only just that, but the two small insignificant words meant everything to him. He clutched tightly to the fragile note, and got up. He grabbed his glasses, fumbling to put them on. When he could see clearly, he went to find Elizaveta. His chest fluttered the entire way. Not knowing why or what to say to her when he found her… just knowing he wanted to see her. He needed to. He wanted to kiss her… wanted to hold her tightly and tell her that he loved her… and that he was sorry as well.

Just as he turned the corner, lost in his thoughts, he stopped right in his tracks and his eyes widened.

The happiness he had earlier faded and the color drained from his face. There they were, Elizaveta and Gilbert locked in each other's arms. He swallowed, trying to tell himself that it was just a mistake. That it was just a plain friendly hug between two people that were best friends, just anything besides a couple… but it was too obvious. He didn't miss the soft caress of Gilbert's hand stroking Elizaveta's cheek, and the grin on Gilbert's face or the content smile on Elizaveta's, happiness radiating from afar. They were too attached, too far deep, inside their own little world.

_Where he didn't exist. _

His heart broke. The two best friends that meant the most to him, the only ones he could ever turn to when he swallowed up his pride and admitted that he couldn't handle the pain and the loneliness. He should be happy for them, but all he could feel was rejection… and betrayal.

In the end he had misunderstood. He opened his clenched hands, revealing the small crumpled up note he had been so happy about earlier. It wasn't as if he had been lied to… he just hadn't seen the big picture… the note had only been a farewell. He silently folded it back up and slipped it into his back pocket with shaking hands.

He had been too desperate; too clingy to realize it. He hadn't understood… and now he did… _so why did it hurt so much?_

What went wrong? What had he ever done to deserve this pain? Was he not good enough? _Was he not worth it? _

Quietly, he slipped away before the two of them could discover him and returned again to his quiet, lonely bedroom. This time… there would be no surprises, no joy or relief.

Only useless hope.

In the end after so many years, he was still alone. Roderich let himself sink into the bed where the soft blanket was molding around his weak frame which was engulfing the tired and defeated man. His body was already exhausted from all the stress he was holding on his shoulders alone. He felt empty. The house was quiet, making him feel even more hollow inside. Roderich shifted to the other side of the bed, trailed his fingers along the empty space where no one would ever lay. He bit back tears. _"Why?" _He whispered to the empty room.

**Fin.**

**Sooo… any comments? Questions? Advice? ****Anytttthing?**

**Which reminds me... This fic reminded me of CrimsonHourCosplay's CMV: The Last Night... **

**I love that cmv, so (again) I'm thinking about writing another fanfic on another cmv-**

**Can't wait to start, but who knows when I'll finish it...**

**Well, please R & R! **

**-BlackCherryLatte**


End file.
